


Classic Rock obsessed MC

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger HC book [26]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: Anonymous shouted: RFA and Saeran having to deal with an MC obsessed with classic rock? Like Dean Winchester obsessed with classic rock. Plays it all the time, blasts it while cleaning the house, plays it in the car, knows Highway to Hell (AC/DC), White Wedding (Billy Idol), and Ballroom Blitz (Sweet) by heart, and WILL sing along to any song they recognize as classic rock, even if they don't know it. (I recommend all of these songs btw. Highway to Hell is my personal fav) Thanks Lovely Admins~A/N: CLASSIC ROCK TAKES UP MOST OF MY MUSIC LIBRARY ON MY LAPTOP ON MY PHONE ON MY DEATH BED WHATEVER, THESE ARE SOME OF MY FAVOURITE SONGS I WAS FUCKING BORN FOR THIS REQUEST AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (not to mention I am 10/10 Dean Winchester trash, I also recommend all the songs mentioned in here if y'all haven’t heard them yet) ~Admin 404





	Classic Rock obsessed MC

*YOOSUNG:

-He had his headset on while he played LOLOL, but?

-He can hear some pretty cool guitar riffs in the background. Maybe someone else on the mic was playing music?

-It wasn’t until he quit for the day that he realized it was coming from the bedroom

-??? Were you playing music?? What song is this??

-Why is this song talking about the state of California like it’s a person?

-When he asked you about it, you told him it was Dani California (by Red Hot Chili Peppers), one of your favourite classic rock songs!

-Classic rock??? What was that??? Just older rock songs?? (listen here, buddy;;;;)

-He really really liked the guitar in it though!!

-From then on, he asks you all about the songs you play, and you can find them on his phone later that day

-10/10 you converted him half-way to classic rock the other half is pop like Katy Perry but that’s okay too

*ZEN:

-Pretty sure he’s heard of classic rock

-During his motorcycle gang phase, definitely!

-Used to play Highway to Hell (by AC/DC) all the time when he rode his bike!

-So when he came home from practicing for a musical all day long, it was a huge surprise to find you in the kitchen making dinner, dancing to this song

-It was so loud, you didn’t hear him come in or call out to you at all!! (okay but you nEED TO LISTEN TO THIS SONG SUPER LOUD OR ELSE WHAT’S THE POINT)

-Hugs you from behind and scared the living hell out of you!!!

-“MC!! I didn’t know you liked this type of music!! This is my favourite song!”

-He tells you all the stories and feelings he had when he’d ride his bike, blasting this song

-Begs you to play more music like this at home!!!! It’s a nice break from all the musical things he has to do all day!! Brings up so many memories!!!

-As a surprise, he dresses the both of you up in some leather jackets and recreates that scene just for you!! Wants you to feel the same as he did! Free and happy!

*JAEHEE:

-The moment she got home, she could hear loud music and you singing along, but couldn’t find you?

-What are we dreaming about? You want me to sing with you? What lines on your face are getting clearer?? Yes MC, the past is gone, what about it?

-She walks in to the living room to see you dancing around with the broom, practically screaming at the top of your lungs along to Dream On (By Aerosmith)

-MC you’re just flinging dirt everywhere that’s not very smart

-You pointed and starting singing the chorus to her, and she got pretty flustered

-At the end of the song though, you apologize for having it so loud, and offer to turn on some of Zen’s CD’s

-But??? She turned down your offer???

-Shyly asks what you were listening to, and asks if the two of you could listen to it again

-She likes how slow it is, until it gets a little more intense and she’s fiRED UP

-Any other classic rock band you attempt to put on though, no, the guitar is too much for her, please leave it to the softer Aerosmith’s like Dream On or Sweet Emotion

*JUMIN:

\- LISTEN HERE BUDDY, I HAVE A LONG TIME HEADCANNON THAT’S HIDDEN SOMEWHERE ON MY LAPTOP THAT JUMIN HAS A HUGE COLLECTION OF VINYL RECORDS AND AMONGST THOUSANDS OF ORCHESTRA RECORDS, HE HAS A BON JOVI ONE HIDDEN FROM EVERYONE ELSES SIGHT, Y'ALL CAN FIGHT ME, YOU CAN’T TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME

-You were with Driver Kim, on your way to pick up Jumin from work (since you kinda took driver kim away for the day lmao)

-Driver Kim knows your favourite songs now, and has a whole playlist ready for you! The two of you were arriving at the C&R building, but you were having so much fun singing along so loudly to the songs! Dancing in your seat! He couldn’t turn off the music and ruin your fun

-That being said, the moment the door was opened for Jumin, the blaring music almost knocked him backwards a little bit

-He got in and watched as you kept singing along, not realizing that he had entered the car

-Immediately recognized the song you were singing as You Give Love A Bad Name (by Bon Jovi again, fiGHT ME)

-When the song was over, he clapped a little and it scared the hell out of you because whEN THE HELL DID HE GET THERE??

-You try to apologize for the music but to your surprise, he has Driver Kim keep your playlist going?

-“MC, this is a secret between the two of us (okay but what about driver kim tho). Although I thoroughly enjoy the beautiful instrumental pieces that usually play, I…. have a guilty pleasure for the guitar riffs in Bon Jovi’s works.” (did jumin han just say guitar riffs, deceased)

-Loves listening to you sing along from now on! Every now and then you can hear him humming a few songs from your playlist, or even singing very quietly along slay me omg can you imagine tho

*SAEYOUNG:

-He’s into multiple genres of music sooo, why not classic rock too?

-There’s been multiple times that he’s walked into the living room and you’re playing air guitar to some of your favourite songs

-500% jumps on the table and joins you

\- once took air guitar too far and broke the table he was standing on

-That being said, he really doesn’t mind that you’re so obsessed with it! He likes it too! CRANK IT UP MC

-Loves when you sing along because he likes hearing your voice

-When you sing Space Oddity (by David Bowie) he’s wEAK

-Purposefully plays it often just to hear you sing along

-Most of his playlist during car rides is classic rock, just for you!

-The type of guy to slip song lyrics into casual conversations, which confuses the group chat but you’re always laughing at it

*V:

-He came home earlier than expected from a photoshoot to surprise you!

-When he got home though, he could hear music from the living room

-Though it wasn’t usually the soft music the two of you usually have playing?

-Why is it talking about a crazy train? What’s wrong with the train? It’s coming off the rails? That’s dangerous!!!

-He noticed you dancing around, dusting, so he decided to just look at what you were playing himself

-Crazy Train (by Ozzy Osbourne)? He recognized that it was classic rock, and decided to surprise you in a different way by plugging his own phone into the aux cord

-Which, of course, scared the living hell out of you because you weren’t expecting the music to stop???

-You went to apologize for playing such loud music, thinking that he was ignoring you and putting on something softer because he didn’t like it, but??

-He put on Dust in the Wind (by Kansas)?? He knows Kansas???

-Gets embarrassed when he explains he likes a few classic rock songs here and there, especially anything by Kansas or Lynyrd Skynyrd (His favourites are Free Bird and Simple Man)

*SAERAN:

-LOVES CLASSIC ROCK

-GUILTY PLEASURE

-It’s some of the softer music he’ll listen to (what do you mean metallica isnt soft enough music to sleep to)

-He may hate singing in front of you because he gets embarrassed but!!!

-RESPECTS THE UNSPOKEN CODE

-YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO SING ALONG TO BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY (by Queen)

-So when you turn it on full blast in the living room, he comes RUNNING

-S L I D E S into the living room and sings along!

-Listening to classic rock with you, it honestly relaxes him and he comes out of his shell! So he obviously doesn’t care if you’re obsessed

-Might even stay for an encore and sing Walk This Way (by Aerosmith) or Born to be Wild (by Steppenwolf), otherwise he’ll sit and watch you dance around like an idiot (totally doesnt record you because you’re cute)


End file.
